


На север

by medichka_shani



Series: sixdrabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Claymore!AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Клеймор!АУ про Юру и Отабека. Написано на челлендж sixdrabbles для Чжан.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: sixdrabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705063
Kudos: 14





	На север

Когда Отабек добирается до места сбора, там уже никого нет. 

– Ваши ушли в горы еще до снегопада, – говорит из-за плотно прикрытой двери хозяин дома. – Если хотите, ночуйте в сарае, а засветло двинетесь в путь. 

За вынужденной вежливостью сквозит узнаваемое: "Пожалуйста, убирайся за ними; и ковыряло свое огромное прихвати". 

Отабек мог бы напомнить, что трусу было уплачено за еду и ночлег в доме – так обычно поступает Организация; что хутор последнее человеческое пристанище по эту сторону гор. Дальше начнется долгое восхождение: ледники, вьюги и снегопады, узкие тропы над пропастями под сумрачным северным небом, на котором так редко показывается солнце, а потом спуск в еловую долину.

– Те воины ушли к перевалу с проводником? – спрашивает Отабек и получает из-за двери кислое "Не-а". Никто добровольно не пойдет сопровождать клейморов. Никто не заплачет, если чужаки сгинут в горах.

Значит, и ему некогда разлеживаться. Отабек проверяет, как ходит меч в петле, подгоняет зрение под темноту и отправляется в путь, пригибаясь против секущей метели.

***

Клинок, отмеченный руной, похожей на колючую снежинку, высекает из его меча искры. 

– Ты опоздал, – хмуро говорит Номер Два. – Почему?

– Должно быть, Пятнашке было трудно расстаться с пивом и местными девушками, – встревает знакомый голос. – Пиво тут, кстати, варят отменное. Я бы предложил вам попробовать на обратной дороге.

Жан-Жак, Номер Четыре. Только он лепит всем дурацкие прозвища. 

Отабек молча изумляется: не ожидал, что в отряде будет еще кто-то из первой десятки, кроме командира. 

Он напрягает мышцы, чтобы немного отклонить нависающее лезвие и ослабить чудовищное давление на свой меч. И поясняет:   
– Там были йома. В трактире у подножья.

На языке крутится: йома было шесть, они оккупировали трактир, убили трактирщика и притворились его семейством. Нельзя было оставить такое гнездо без внимания: туда постоянно заглядывают люди, чтобы пропустить кружечку-другую и отдохнуть перед долгим подъемом. 

Куратор объявился, когда Отабек приращивал полуоторванную левую руку, сидя на трупе последнего йома. "Ты понимаешь, – шипел он, – что из-за твоей самодеятельности под угрозой важнейшая миссия?.. Это последний шанс проявить себя, иначе я буду вынужден доложить старейшинам о самоуправстве!" 

Отабек все понимал, но рука отняла много времени.

Столкнувшиеся клинки ворчливо скрежещут, напирая друг на друга. Номер Два невысокий, Отабеку по плечо, но в его гибком теле ужасающее количество силы. Отабек видит ее как жидкий белый огонь, бегущий по жилам. Еще он видит насупленные светлые брови, острый подбородок и злые серебряные глаза, сверкающие через спутанные волосы.

– От тебя пахнет кровью, – вдруг говорит тот и морщится. – Ты правда сражался. На какой дороге трактир?  
– На западной.

Пламя в чужой крови гаснет так же внезапно, как разгорелось. Номер Два делает шаг назад, уходя из сцепления, и изящным винтом убирает меч за спину.

– А, – говорит он, и Отабек готов поклясться, что слышит в его голосе удовлетворение. – Мы пришли с востока. То-то я думаю, странно, что мы прозевали каких-то там йома. Больше не отставай. И гляди под ноги, сверзишься в пропасть – будешь сам себя собирать.

– Героический Отабек, – тянет Жан-Жак. – Спаситель детей и женщин. Пятнашка, сколько невинных девиц ты спас от йома на этот раз?  
– Номер Четыре, – говорит Номер Два, не глядя в ту сторону. – Я тебя предупреждаю: завали хлебало.  
– Иначе что?.. Нас разделяет всего две позиции в рейтинге, и это расстояние, знаешь ли, можно сократить...

Отабек смотрит на снег под ногами, слушая перебранку. 

Внутри него растет чувство тревоги. Он положил очень много сил, чтобы попасть в этот отряд, но почему здесь Жан-Жак?..

– Командир, расскажи про миссию, – негромко просит он, и разговоры отрезает, как мечом. – Сколько Ненасытных нам надо будет уничтожить?

Номер Два оборачивается на ходу. Видно, как от дыхания из его рта вылетают облачки пара, а белые волосы схватились инеем вокруг бледного лица. 

– У ваших кураторов мозги леммингов, раз они ничего не объяснили, – говорит он ершисто. – В этот раз нет никаких Ненасытных. Мы ловим дезертира.

Отабек вздрагивает. Жан-Жак ругается на своем диалекте.

Ни одному из них еще не приходилось охотиться на своих. 

***

Снег несет так, что, растянувшись цепочкой над обрывом, они не видят очертаний друг друга. Только свет аур в метели, воющей на сто голосов – пульсирующие огни, которые чувствуешь даже с закрытыми глазами. Они не гаснут под веками.

Жан-Жак – это уверенная спокойная йоки. Он не устает твердить, что ему не нравится север, вздыхает, что должен сейчас быть в Лотреке, наслаждаться радостями плодородных центральных земель, заигрывать с девушками на праздниках, пить вино и смотреть бег быков в Торило. Но по его ауре видно, что он полон сил и способен переть в том же темпе хоть до самого скованного льдом океана. Он и сражается так же – выносливо, отточенно и безупречно. Отабек знает: они не раз скрещивали мечи в тренировочных поединках.

Только насчет девушек наверняка брехня. 

В спину Отабеку дышит Пхичит. Смешной парень, болтливый, из какой-то южной деревни. Этот тяжелей переносит стужу, хуже держит тепло тело, спотыкается в темноте. Его яркая аура часто и дергано мигает. Иногда в самых сложных местах над пропастью Отабек оборачивается и протягивает ему руку. Пхичит шмыгает носом и сбивчиво благодарит. Но на ровной земле он умелый и быстрый противник и недаром занимает свой Пятый Номер. 

И где-то там позади, почти потерявшись за снегопадом, плетется Юри; измученный переходом, тихий, терпеливый и вежливый. Его аура с трудом различима и едва теплится. Отабек спрашивает себя, как Юри вообще пережил трансформацию, как получил именной меч и как его допустили до этой опаснейшей миссии, и не находит ответа. Ведь тот – Номер Сорок Семь, самый слабый воин во всем поколении.

Будто в насмешку, ведет их Второй Номер.

Первый во всем – после Номера Один.

***

На привале Жан-Жак подсаживается к Отабеку под бок, с другой стороны пристраивается Пхичит. Втроем они занимают хорошее место: сзади их прикрывает от снега и ветра высокий камень. Можно спокойно поесть, разделив припасы. Напротив них Юри пытается расположиться, опершись спиной на воткнутый в землю клинок, как это принято между воинами в походе, но постоянно сползает. Здесь, у костра, Отабек замечает, что Юри еще и полный, хотя трансформация и тренировки высушивают всех, делая солдат-клейморов одинаково поджарыми, хваткими и жесткими. Или же он накрутил на себя для утепления столько тряпья под форму, что стал похож на неповоротливого жука. 

– Видел его когда-нибудь прежде? – шепчет Жан-Жак, наблюдая за попытками Юри устроиться. – Вот же несчастье. Обычно на миссии ходят вчетвером, а этого дали в довесок, не иначе. Юр-ра его съест и косточек не оставит. 

Он называет имя их командира с мягким урчанием, и Отабек прикрывает веки. Жан-Жак говорит правду. Эти двое никак не смогут сработаться.

За время пути Номер Два заклевал Сорок Седьмого, как коршун. Юра все время их подгонял, на ходу вызывал для коротких боев, чтобы не расслаблялись, как сказал Пхичит, но только Юри он вконец загонял, заставляя бегать с мечом по стволам поваленных деревьев и сражаться, прыгая с валуна на валун. Не то чтобы это возымело какой-то эффект; Юри быстро вымотался и стал задыхаться. "Ты клеймор или ты беременная баба в доспехах? – грубо спросил его Юра, приперев спиной к камню. – Что мне с тобой делать? Пустить на котлеты?.. Ты вообще убивал когда-нибудь йома?.." 

Юри мелко кивает в ответ: убивал. 

Это хорошо, что он такой терпеливый, думает Отабек. Был бы Юри с гонором, Номер Два раскатал бы его, как тесто по доске. Это и хорошо, и в то же время плохо, потому что в бою от такого соратника нет пользы. "Надо ему сказать, чтобы, когда дойдем до цели, держался сзади", – думает Отабек. 

Перед его носом разворачивается обрывок ткани.

– Пирожок со свининой, – неловко говорит Юри. – Купил у старушки. Прошу, угощайтесь.

Отабек замирает, вырванный из своих мыслей, а Жан-Жан фыркает:   
– Ты что, он из племени, где пьют только молоко диких кобылиц. 

Жан-Жак отчего-то считает, что в праве над всеми потешаться, но с Отабека его шутки сходят, как вода. Ему неохота обижать Юри, но свинину в его семье и правда не ели. Пока Пхичит сбоку ахает: "Что, правда пьете лошадиное молоко? Это же гадость!", Отабек бережно принимает из рук Юри платок и поднимается на ноги.

– Пойду, предложу еще кое-кому, если ты не против.   
– О, да, – говорит Жан-Жак. – Может, сытым наш мальчик перестанет срываться на людях, а то вдруг кто-нибудь усомнится в его статусе!

В глазах Юри светится такая собачья признательность, что больно смотреть. 

Отабек качает головой и старается покинуть их как можно скорее. Юра моложе их всех – и йоки у него больше, но толку об этом думать? Все равно что завидовать, что у кого-то крупнее причиндал. Меч-то у всех одного размера и формы. Все дело в том, как обращается с ним тот, у кого он в руках.

***

Аура Номера Два в зимней ночи смотрится как столб холодного белого пламени. 

Пока Отабек спускается по склону, маневрируя среди сосен и проваливаясь по бедра в сугробы, снегопад прекращается, только отдельные хлопья еще кружат в воздухе. Как здесь нередко бывает, за бурей сразу приходит мороз. Небо, укрытое тучами, медленно расчищается, на нем проглядывают крупные колючие звезды.

Отабек огибает очередной шершавый сосновый ствол – и застывает, как вкопанный.

На дне лесной чаши озеро, окруженное замшелыми зелеными валунами; в него водопадами изливаются несколько родников. Поваленные бревна у берегов спаяны льдом, поверхность воды усыпана снежной кашей. Снег везде – на стволах, на камнях и у Юры на волосах. Тот стоит по грудь в темной воде, на которую даже смотреть неприятно, и ночной лес, как и Отабек, изумленно пялится на его наготу. Юра такой белый и неподвижный в этой воде и как будто не дышит. Отабеку кажется, что снег на нем не тает, а полынья, в которой он стоит, схватывается льдом.

Отмерев, он шагает вперед с грацией лося, и валежник под каблуками ломается с оглушительно-громким треском. 

Белая статуя, вмерзшая в лед, тут же вздрагивает, и в лицо Отабеку, когда он сбегает вниз, указывает острие клеймора. 

– Я... Прости, – он не знает, что сказать. – Что ты делаешь там, в воде?   
– А на что похоже? – огрызается Юра. – Может быть, на чтение псалмов?..  
– На испытание, – говорит Отабек, помолчав. И добавляет: – Или очищение.

Юра, по-прежнему стоящий в воде, заливается краской. 

– Иди на хрен, скажешь тоже, – бормочет он, опуская меч. И повторяет отчаянно: – Слушай, да отвернись ты, хватит уже пялиться! 

Грубый шов на его горле темнеет уродливой стежкой. 

Отворачиваясь, Отабек не испытывает смущения. Он чутко прислушивается к звукам из-за спины, но его помощь не нужна. Слышно, как звякает амуниция и как матерятся сквозь зубы. А еще эти самые зубы громко стучат. 

– Я могу поделиться йоки, – говорит он, разглядывая узор коры на сосне. – Просто чтобы разогнать кровь.

В ответ позади пыхает мощный факел – в знак того, что с йоки у Номера Два все отлично.

Ну, думает Отабек, согрелся – и хорошо. 

– Ты ведь Отабек? – вдруг говорит Юра. – Я тебя помню.  
– Мы уже ходили на общие миссии, – Отабек проводит по шершавой коре пальцем. – Раза два-три...  
– Пять. Это шестой, – Юра огибает его, встает так, что теперь Отабек его видит. Поднимает руки и выкручивает мокрые волосы. Снег вокруг сапог усеивают глубокие точки. – Знаю, все считают меня надменным ублюдком, но провалами в памяти я не страдаю.   
– Я не считаю тебя надменным ублюдком, – изо рта при каждом слове вырывается пар.  
– Это очень печально. Я создавал репутацию, а он, видите ли, не считает!..

Они негромко смеются и все равно вспугивают сову.

– Зачем ты меня искал, Отабек? – отсмеявшись, спрашивает Юра. Они поднимаются к лагерю нога за ногу. Двуручный меч Юры, длинный не по росту, чертит лезвием полосу на снегу. – Не заблудился же ты в лесу.  
– Не заблудился, – он протягивает сверток. – Это тебе от парней.  
– Это, – Юра делает паузу, отщипывая кусочек, – очень мило. Но невкусно, – добавляет он с возмутительной непосредственностью. – Серьезно, мне не нравится, слишком жирно, фу!.. Ты сам-то пробовал?  
– Нет.  
– И не пробуй. Мой дед делает в сто раз лучше.  
– Твой дед печет пироги? – переспрашивает Отабек.

Юра опускает глаза:  
– Иногда. Если еще может.  
– Давно не виделись?   
– Давно. С тех пор, как я убежал, чтобы стать клеймором. Скучаю по нему.  
– А почему не навещаешь?..  
– Слушай, Номер Пятнадцать, ты что, совсем дурачок? – Юра разворачивается так резко, что двуручник за его спиной рисует на снегу полукруг. – А потому, что кто же захочет впустить в свой дом... вот такое? 

Он широко разводит руки – иней на металлических наручах искристо блестит в звездном свете. Юра активирует силу, и его глаза желтеют. Их пересекают пульсирующие черные зрачки, узкие и вертикальные, как у кошки. Белое матовое лицо трескается неровной улыбкой. 

– Мои бы захотели, – убежденно говорит Отабек. Он не лукавит – одно дело чужие селяне, прячущиеся от тех, кто их спасает, по своим норам, и другое – семья. – Я своих навещаю весной, когда с пастбищ сходит снег. 

Юра молчит. Его лицо медленно вытягивается. Хищный желтый свет в глазах гаснет, вытесняемый обычным серебряным свечением.

– Хорошая у тебя семья, Отабек, – хрипло говорит он. – Припрусь к вам жить, потом, когда прикончим всех йома. В деревне, где я родился, любого выгнали бы за родство с нелюдем. Поэтому я и не возвращаюсь, чтобы деда не трогали. Так что не донимай меня этим всем.

Он небрежно отшвыривает в сторону остатки пирога. Отабек укоризненно цокает.

Юра с вызовом дергает плечом и с нечеловеческой легкостью устремляется вверх, вздымая снег.

Отабек медлит, не в силах сдвинуться с места, потому что в голове вертится: "Припрусь к вам жить".

***

Он хорошо помнит две вещи: как впервые убил йома и как увидел Юру.

Йома появился, когда Отабеку было семнадцать. Стал убивать по человеку в ночь; не помогали ни замки, ни изгороди, ни наговоры. Один из стариков сказал: это потому, что йома здесь, среди нас, носит чью-то личину. Большая семья Отабека жила вдали от других селений – родичи пасли коз, разводили лошадей. Отабек три дня слушал, как воют женщины над погибшими, а на четвертую ночь в одиночку тайком выбрался на сенник. Лег на верхнем ярусе, между сохнущего сена, и притворился спящим. Слушая, как прогибаются ступени под чужими шагами, крепко сжимал челюсти, чтобы не выдать себя стуком зубов. Когда йома поднялся по деревянным ступенькам и всунул между дверными створками свою лобастую серую голову, Отабек вскочил и дернул веревку, защемляя досками его шею, а потом вогнал посреди серого лба припрятанный топор.

Утром после тяжелого пьяного сна – он выхлебал целую бутыль самогона, потом блевал, потом опять пил, – он пробудился и обнаружил, что над ним стоит вся семья. "Если ты умеешь убивать йома, ты должен убивать их и дальше, защищая людей", – сказал самый старый дед. Отабек сидел похмельный, с набрякшими веками и сухим ртом, и смотрел, как ему в ноги кланяются старики и старухи. Потом встал, поклонился в ответ. Кем бы он был, если бы сказал "нет".

Спустившись с пастбищ, он отыскал человека в черных одеждах. Думал, над ним будут смеяться, но тот повел себя деловито-спокойно. "Пастуха проще научить держать меч, чем переучивать". Еще он рассказал, что такой жадный йома, как у них, называется Ненасытным. Отабек пообещал себе убивать всех встречных йома, независимо от того, голодны ли они, сыты ли.

Уже по пути, наблюдая за "черными", прислушиваясь к тревожному шепоту других избранников, больше всего похожих на выкупленных из городской темницы бродяг и воров, Отабек десять раз пожалел и собрался дать деру, но в сутафской пустыне ему поднесли утоляющий жажду напиток – и в себя он пришел уже на лабораторном столе. 

Через две недели его выпустили – с плотью йома внутри и кривым швом через грудь и живот; белого, будто выцветшего. Отабек вдохнул сухой горячий воздух Сутафа и решил, что вертеть собой не позволит – потому что лучше сразу вскрыть брюхо новеньким двуручником, чем бояться смерти, оставаясь клейменным рабом.

А потом он дошел до котлована, где тренировались солдаты, и увидел живую молнию из жидкого серебра. Отабек не мог различить отдельных движений – видел только размытые зигзаги и клубы песка, вздымающегося после удара, когда очередная мишень в виде йома разлеталась к чертовой матери. Совершенно беззвучно и так быстро, что между двумя ударами сердца умещалось три разворота. Отабек смотрел на этот танец, как во сне, не осознавая, что смотрит не зрением – всем собой, впитывая чистое серебряное сияние чужой ауры. Вдруг тот, другой, остановился, чудом сохранив равновесие, вскинул голову. Мазнул по Отабеку расширенными глазами, тяжело дыша – и без разбега четырехкратным штопором взвился в небо, чтобы оттуда ринуться на последнюю мишень.

"Кто это?" – сипло спросил Отабек у куратора. И получил ответ: "Это Юра".

"Он же совсем ребенок, ему лет двенадцать", – пробормотал Отабек. Губы куратора изогнулись в улыбке: "Способный мальчик, он убил уже десять йома. И продолжает упорно трудиться над своим фехтованием".

Прошло три года, а Отабек помнит сосредоточенный Юрин взгляд, как сейчас. 

***

Чем дальше на север, тем больше разрушений. Они минуют как отдельные брошенные хутора, так и целые города, все жители которых бежали или были растерзаны.

– Здесь Ненасытные хозяйничают, что ли; так много мертвецов, – разглядывая кровавые пятна на снегу, озабоченно говорит Пхичит. 

Несколько раз они обнаруживают йома и зачищают от них землю, хотя Организации за это никто не заплатит. Такие бои все равно лучше, чем все более частые ссоры между собой. Юра не оставляет Юри в покое, упорно пытается заставить его фехтовать лучше. В конце концов это признает даже Отабек: наставник из Номера Два никакой. Он слишком нетерпелив, а Юри впадает в ступор, когда на него орут.

В развалинах Сколле Отабека в очередной раз ранят. Мир внезапно становится обескровлено-белым, и на короткое мгновение он не понимает, где находится. В плече торчат два длинных серых щупальца, посылают по ослабевшему телу мерзкие вибрации, подрагивая и изгибаясь. 

Йома вокруг руин местной церкви копошится так много, что кажется, будто они текут с вершины холма. 

Сапоги разъезжаются в талом теплом снегу, обильно сдобренном кровью. Отабек вздрагивает и приходит в себя, когда с каменной стены прыгает Жан-Жак. Тот отсекает одно щупальце, подставляет плечо:   
– Пхичит, прикрой, я его выведу!

Этого Отабек не в силах вытерпеть: он перехватывает оставшиеся щупальца, наматывает их на руку, как веревку, а потом, упруго подскочив, бьет йома промеж глаз подкованным каблуком.

– Эх, Пятнашка, ты дерешься, как пастух, – скорбно говорит Жан-Жак, опираясь на меч. – Кулаками и ногами, даже меч используешь, как посох, будто охаживаешь коз. Я рыдаю с твоего фехтования! 

Отабек тяжело дышит, стоя над трупом, накрывает рану рукой и активирует силу, заращивая раненую плоть. Пхичит ухарски скачет неподалеку от одного йома к другому, нарезая их на кусочки. Даже Юри тычет клеймором в кого-то не очень сноровистого.

В небе над Сколле мелькают серебряные всполохи – это снаружи носится Номер Два, выкашивая остальных йома, просто укладывает их трупы рядами, и в низких облаках отражаются блики с лезвия клинка. 

– И никто-то по мне не заплачет, несчастному, – тянет Жан-Жак. – Умру во цвете лет. Такой красивый и молодой...  
– А девушка? – перебивает его Пхичит.   
– Девушка?..  
– Ну да, невеста. Ведь должна быть среди всех твоих девушек одна, которая тебя ждет?

Лицо Номера Четыре перерезает кривая усмешка. Глаза смотрят пусто и устало.

– Одна была, давно, в моей деревне, – сухо говорит он, – но ее съели. И если бы не это, хрен бы я оказался здесь, с вами, в этом йомском дерьме.

Они втроем лежат в снегу, восстанавливаются, привалившись к чудом уцелевшему остову печки, чья кирпичная труба башней возвышается над руинами. Самое смешное, что Юри даже смог протопить этот остов. От кирпичей идет тепло, в топке ревет огонь, из поддувала сыплется серый пепел. Юри возится в стороне и, кажется, что-то стряпает. Отабек лениво думает: интересно, из чего он готовит, в изобилии здесь только йома в кусках и фрагментах. От потери крови немного клонит в сон. Слышно, как скрипит снег под чужими ногами: на холм поднимается Юра. 

Юра говорит:   
– Поднимайте свои зады. Некогда разлеживаться. 

Пхичит протестующе стонет, а Жан-Жак говорит с низким рычанием:  
– Надо нормально восстановиться, или следующая стычка нас прикончит. 

Юра упрямо наклоняет голову:  
– Мы должны спешить.   
– Какой настойчивый мальчик, – Жан-Жак закатывает глаза. – Он любого достанет. Не он ли так достал одного дорогого соратника, что тот сбежал от него аж на крайний север?..

Его слова повисают в воздухе. Никто не смеется. Юра кривит рот. Он поднимает сапог, целя лежащему в бедро, но в последний момент подцепляет носком снег и швыряет в лицо Жан-Жаку, а потом разворачивается и уходит, бросив: "Выступаем на рассвете".

По небу полосами растекается красный морозный закат.

***

Через неделю хребет Альфонсо, лесные долины и обжитые места остаются далеко позади. Вокруг простирается мерзлая каменистая тундра: пологие холмы, поросшие сухой рыжей травой и жестким кустарником, болото, длинные языки льда, озера с желто-серой вонючей водой. Другие горы, далекие, расчерченные косыми белыми полосами, в безветренную погоду теряются в дымке; иногда мир накрывает снегопад, поглощающий все звуки, кроме собственного тяжелого дыхания.

Однажды дорогу им преграждает ледяная река, знаменуя конец болота. Позади нее начинается лавовое плато. Застывшая лава горбится волнами, вздымается пиками. Река перед ней выглядит, как нагромождение битого льда, между кусков которого ручейками струится вода. Отабек опускается на одно колено, пропускает струи сквозь пальцы – очень хочется пить. Он не боится отравы: его измененное тело расщепляет яды и переваривает любую заразу. Но иногда он предпочел бы жить без такого полезного куска йома внутри.

У воды привкус меди. Отабек пьет через силу и, уже выпрямляясь, слышит лязг металла: позади него кто-то вынимает меч из петли.

– Давай решим это здесь и сейчас, – спокойно произносит Жан-Жак.

Конечно, он обращается не к Отабеку: в двух шагах стоит Юра. Меч Номера Четыре пока еще мирно направлен в землю, но вряд ли кого-то это обманет. В крови Жан-Жака искрами вспыхивает сила. Он напряжен, собран и готов к бою. 

Юра морщит нос:   
– Я не буду с тобой драться.

Удивительно, думает Отабек, как это у него получается смотреть на людей, как на прилипшее к сапогу дерьмо, учитывая, что Жан-Жак старше, выше и опытнее. В этом нет ничего восхитительного, осаживает он себя, это грустно. 

– Отказываешь в праве на поединок? – Жан-Жак поднимает брови. – Боишься, что я отберу твой статус?  
– Отказываю, – безмятежно подтверждает Юра. – Потому что ты мне не интересен.   
– А знаешь, – глаза Жан-Жака желтеют, лицо перерезает ухмылка, кривая, как будто ее прорезали ножом. – Я тоже не буду с тобой сражаться. Я просто перекину тебя через колено и выпорю. Мне кажется, это как раз та боевая техника, которая подходит в общении с заносчивыми сопляками.

Ладонь Юры сжимается вокруг рукояти.

Слышно, как бряцает железо: это подтягиваются Юри и Пхичит. Юри заводит обычную в таких случаях песню: ну вы чего, прекратите, мы же одна команда... Отабек понимает, что он делает, но не уверен, чтобы такие успокоения хоть раз кого-нибудь успокоили.

Пхичит вопросительно заглядывает в лицо, ищет поддержки – как будто не он воин первой десятки, а Отабек. 

Отабек безмолвно качает головой: погоди. 

Его что-то беспокоит, какие-то странные эманации их общей йоки, природу которых он не может толком разобрать. В итоге как вспышка приходит осознание, что кроме них четверых на плато присутствует еще кто-то.

Меч сам прыгает ему в руку. Отабек делает шаг назад и принимает стойку.

– Какой молодец, – слышит он. – Юрочка, ты посмотри, какой чуткий парень. Вот с кого вам следовало бы брать пример.

На пике застывшей лавы, где только что никого не было, стоит благожелательно улыбающийся человек. Тусклое северное солнце светит ему в спину, ветер шевелит полами плаща. 

Отабек никогда прежде с ним не встречался, но догадывается, кто это. Люди Организации говорили о воине с невероятно красивым стилем фехтования, который нельзя скопировать, другие же возражали, что он использует ужасные техники, и все сходились на том, что он убил столько йома, что их телами можно было бы вымостить рабонские улицы. Сейчас, видя так близко эту живую легенду, Отабек поражается, какой Виктор обыкновенный. Совсем не богатырь. Даже кулачные бойцы из Лидо или городские стражники зачастую массивнее. Он худощавый, светловолосый и светлоглазый, весь какой-то бесцветный, с узким бледным лицом.

И, к сожалению, выглядит слишком довольным для загнанного беглеца.

– Простите, я, кажется, помешал; у вас было так весело. Если бы ваш соратник меня не учуял, я с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как вы продолжите.  
– Это ведь он? – Пхичит трясет Отабека за плечо. – Тот, которого мы искали?.. Выходит, нашли? И что теперь?..  
– Да, – Виктор опускается на корточки. – Что теперь?

И в тишине, повисшей над холмами, над каменистым руслом ледяной реки, Юра плавно делает шаг в сторону, огибая Жан-Жака.

– Бывший Номер Один, отступник Организации, мы пришли решить твою судьбу.   
– Фу, как пошло, – морщится Виктор. – Ты сам себя слышишь, Юра?.. Почему не сказать: Витя, мы пришли тебя убить.   
– Витя, я пришел тебя убить, – говорит Юра совсем другим голосом. – Слезай оттуда и дерись. Где твой меч?  
– Я его выбросил, когда захотел мирной жизни.

Слышен долгий выдох и шепот: "Немыслимо!" Кажется, это Пхичит.

– Хорошо, – Юра сверкает глазами. – Номер Сорок Семь, кинь ему свой.

Отабек быстро косится через плечо.

Юри стоит, опустив руки вдоль туловища.

– Ты слышал, что я сказал, Свиная Котлета? Отдай ему меч. Тебе он все равно ни к чему. 

Жан-Жак заступает Юре путь:  
– Не смей! Это наше общее дело, а не твоя личная месть!   
– "Наше"?.. – Юра сдувает со щеки волосы, колюче щурится. – Да вы мне вообще на этой миссии были обузой! Вас "черные" навязали, нельзя было отказаться!  
– Вот так-то лучше, – одобрительно улыбается Виктор, глядя, как они напирают друг на друга. – Я вижу, что вы умеете развлекаться. Но вот в чем дело: умирать я пока не хочу.  
– Тогда дерись! – кричит Юра и взвивается в воздух невозможным серебряным штопором. – Дерись наконец, трус!

***

В Организации им всегда внушали, что в бою главное – атака, но Виктор опровергает все эти уроки одной левой, с легкостью уклоняясь от любых ударов. Отабек никогда не видел такой красивой защиты. Это прекраснее, чем парный танец или торильский бой с быком. Юра нападает быстрыми точными движениями, заходит то справа, то слева, меч в его руках то струится, как лента жидкого серебра, то взмывает над головой, безжалостный и смертоносный. Лезвие чиркает по камням там, где только что стоял Виктор, высекает яркие искры. Ответных движений Виктора Отабек уловить не может – тот просто все время уходит из-под удара. И не затыкается, проклятье, ни на мгновение. Отвлекает и провоцирует.

– Юр, а может, ты меня просто отпустишь?.. Скажешь, что я погиб, и станешь Номером Один.   
– Организация примет только одно доказательство – твою голову!  
– Гадость какая. Может быть, скажешь, что изрубил меня в щепки?..  
– Ты трус и лжец, – Юра наносит перекрестные удары. – Мы клялись убивать йома, пока не погибнет последний!  
– Йома никогда не исчезнут, мой мальчик, потому что они нужны "черноробым".   
– Ты врешь! Придумай чего-нибудь другое!  
– Я бы собрал доказательства, но мне слишком лень. Когда ты займешь мое место и перед тобой откроются все тайны Организации, то сам все поймешь, и тебя начнет тошнить от того, на что ты положил жизнь – вот тогда ты вспомнишь мои слова. Смотри тогда, если будешь блевать, стой по ветру.  
– Иди ты к черту! Эй, вы, внизу, не слушайте его!  
– Эти мальчики все равно не поверят мне, к сожалению. 

Отабек чувствует разливающийся внутри гнев, и одновременно плечо и спину опаляет чужая ярость. Это аура Номера Четыре.

– Мы что, так и будем стоять и слушать все это?! – выдыхает Жан-Жак.

Они переглядываются втроем с Пхичитом – Юри, к счастью, держится в стороне, позади всех, как Отабек его и просил – и, активировав йоки, взлетают, атакуя Виктора сразу с нескольких сторон, загоняя его в такую позицию, в которой он непременно не сможет когда-нибудь уклониться.

И здесь Отабек в полной мере понимает, что значит "Номер Один". В то время, как их тела и лица крутит трансформация, у Виктора только глаза пожелтели, а на лице сияет усталая улыбка. Он по-прежнему только защищается, перетекает из положения в положение, как ртуть. Его йоки огромная, звонкая и обжигающая, ранящая, как срывающиеся со скал потоки ледяной воды. 

"Он изматывает нас, – думает Отабек. – Предугадывает наши движения по йоки. Для него все это – увлекательная игра". 

Он перестает двигаться, заглушает йоки и старается не вздрагивать, когда рядом с ним в этой свистопляске проносится чей-нибудь клинок. И спустя всего три удара сердца Виктор налетает на него, больно отдавив ногу. Тот даже не успевает удивиться, когда Отабек заламывает ему руки.

Зато Отабек удивляется – потому что Юра орет на него.

– Он мой! Руки прочь от моей добычи!  
– А ты, Юрочка, неблагодарный, как я погляжу... 

Это Виктор.

– Заткнись! Все из-за тебя! Если бы не ты, ничего бы этого не было!   
– Мальчик мой, ну чего ты еще придумал?  
– Ты даже не помнишь! – Юра беспомощно и гневно сверкает глазами, и над ледяной землей прокатывается его отчаянный крик. – Ты тогда пришел на закате в нашу деревню, и все шептались: демон, дрянь, белоглазый нелюдь; а я не боялся, я весь день сидел с тобой под мостом и тебя развлекал. А ты все расписывал, какие подвиги совершают клейморы, и сказал: был бы ты старше, я бы тебя тренировал. Мы убивали бы йома бок о бок!  
– Кажется, я что-то такое сейчас вспомнил, – задумчиво говорит Виктор. – Какой-то смешной колобок точно был. А что было потом?  
– А потом ты выполнил свою миссию и утопал! И через два дня я сбежал за тобой! От деда сбежал, а ведь у него, кроме меня, никого не было! И когда я тебя нашел...  
– Что случилось? 

Юра упирает руки в бедра:   
– Оказалось, что никакого "бок о бок" не будет. Ты никого не собирался тренировать! Ты просто так мне в деревне брехал! Господи, да ты даже об этом нашем втором разговоре не помнишь!..  
– Я... забыл, – очень медленно говорит Виктор. – Я все думал: чего наш серебряный мальчик такой вредный. Как дикий кот. Только увидит меня, как шипит... Вроде уже занял второе место, так чего еще ему нужно...  
– Убью! – Юра отбрасывает клеймор, хватает Виктора за грудки и штопором взвивается в воздух, и там, наверху, без затей бьет кулаком в лицо. 

Они кубарем падают с высоты в реку, вздымая брызги воды и тучи ледяной крошки. 

Когда подбегают Отабек и Жан-Жак, Юра сидит у Виктора на животе. Пхичит заходит Номеру Один за голову, бестрепетно поднимает меч, становясь наизготовку.

– Прости, – очень тихо говорит Номер Один, не пытаясь пошевелиться. – Я тогда молодой, глупый был. Не понимал, что такое Организация и чем занимаюсь. Сейчас бы я ни ребенку, ни взрослому такого не наболтал...

Юра заносит кулак – и медленно его разжимает. 

– Витя, и все-таки, почему ты сбежал?   
– Я устал, – лежа на спине, Виктор рассеянно смотрит в небо. В его глазах вперемешку – зелень и отраженное белое небо. – Устал убивать товарищей, присылающих мне "черные карты", устал маршировать в железных сапогах и уничтожать то, на что укажет Организация. Устал притворяться, что мне неизвестно, откуда берутся йома. Устал бороться с куском мрака внутри себя. Когда ты стоишь на вершине, а внизу – мир во всей его красоте и безобразии, начинаешь по-другому ценить оставленное тебе время. Я хочу прожить его в тишине и покое, разделив их с близким по духу существом, хотя бы так, раз уж не получилось ни человеком, ни клеймором...  
– Так – это как? – подает голос молчавший Жан-Жак, а Отабек вдруг понимает: у Виктора светло-зеленые глаза. Не желтые и не серебряные. И кричит:   
– Юра!..  
– Наблюдательный, – улыбается Номер Один. – Но не очень.

И следом вдруг разворачивается ад.

***

Рука Пхичита с зажатой в ней рукоятью валяется на земле – очень белая, срез идеально ровный. Колени Жан-Жака подламываются: в его спине торчит клеймор, на лезвие – руна, которую не разобрать. Жан-Жак пытается завести руку назад, дотянуться до рукояти, но пальцы соскальзывают, и тогда он, мучительно сморщившись, берется за лезвие спереди. Отабек тянется, чтобы помочь, но тут его будто сметает горячей волной, вдавливает в землю, перемешивая кишки со льдом и камнями. 

Больно так, что невозможно вдохнуть, а когда перед глазами проясняется, Отабек видит Юри.

Юри идет через рыжую мерзлую тундру, и рассыпанный между моховых кочек камень хрустит, обращаясь в пыль под его сапогами. При этом он выглядит так, будто плывет в толще воды, или нет, думает Отабек, не плывет, а летит, танцует, так легко и непринужденно, как себе и представить было нельзя. Он непроизвольно покачивает бедрами и окованные металлом пластины тяжелого пояса покачиваются в такт его шагам, а вокруг разворачивается чудовищная воронка из силы.

Волосы Юри пляшут надо лбом, а из глаз плещет золото. 

По пути он наклоняется, поднимает чей-то лежащий меч и, пошарив вокруг себя, Отабек понимает, что это его – ведь свой Юри метнул в Номера Четыре. Держа его перед лицом лезвием вверх, как рабонское знамя во время церковного хода, Юри оглядывается по сторонам, и его взгляд задерживается на пытающемся подняться Номере Два.

Лицо у Юры залито кровью, он сплевывает на землю темные сгустки и кашляет, держась за грудь. Он тяжело опирается на землю, и Отабек видит, как его грязные пальцы смыкаются на рукояти – Юре повезло, что, когда их разметало, он упал рядом со своим отброшенным клинком.

Между ним и Юри опускается костяная лапа. 

– Ну, хватит, – миролюбиво говорит чудовище с лицом Виктора. Его обнаженный, бесстыдно изогнувшийся человеческий торс будто распят между трех сросшихся драконьих голов, а длинные, цвета запекшейся крови крылатые хвосты сворачиваются петлями и тут же распрямляются. – Не ссорьтесь. Юри, не держи зла на Юру. Он просто мальчик, который не разбирается в людях. Давай простим его на этот раз?..   
– Не разбираюсь?! – Юре удается встать на колени. – В ком?! Или в чем?!  
– В людях, малыш, – в голосе Виктора звучит странное сочувствие. – Если бы ты был к ним внимательнее, ты бы заметил, что в твоем отряде как минимум двое не искренны.

– Двое?.. – со стоном поднимает голову Пхичит, зажимающий обрубленное плечо. 

Отабек чувствует неуместное облегчение: по-крайней мере, этот еще жив. Жан-Жак тоже ворочается, пытается кое-как ползти в сторону дракона. 

– Кто?!  
– Во-первых, Ю-ури, – устами огромной твари это звучит удивительно нежно. – Думаю, люди Организации давно заметили, что он обладает удивительной выносливостью. Как гибкая ива – сгибается, не ломаясь. Кроме того, он умело принижает йоки, и может подзывать к себе йома на расстоянии. Думаете, все эти орды йома, с которыми вы столкнулись на севере, набрасывались на вас случайно?..  
– Предатель, – хрипит Жан-Жак. Пхичит что-то неразборчиво бормочет.

Отабек молчит. Юри улыбается холодно и спокойно. Вокруг него по-прежнему неистовствует ураган силы, и все они – в самом ее "глазке".

– Помимо всего прочего, у него лучшее в Организации фехтование, – дракон загибает когти. – Ведь я сам его тренировал.   
– Ты – тренировал? – ломко говорит Юра. И замолкает.   
– После того, как столкнулся с ним на одной из миссий и увидел, что он почти идеально повторил мою технику, – Виктор вздыхает. – Думаю, если бы мы не решили трансформироваться, Юри стал бы моим преемником. 

Теперь молчат все. Наконец Юра разлепляет губы:  
– Значит, ты теперь Ненасытный?   
– В каком-то смысле, – Виктор позволяет себе обнажить зубы – белые и острые. – Но мне больше нравится слово "пробужденный", потому что "Ненасытными" вы зовете обычных крупных йома, которые наглеют до того, что нападают на людей каждый день. А наше "пробуждение" похоже на то, когда ты очнулся после долгой болезни, приковавшей к постели, после затяжного серого сна, и вдруг обнаружил себя живым, полным сил... и голодным, – он снова улыбнулся, удивительно неприятно. – Чувствуете? Юри скоро присоединится ко мне. Я сейчас сыт, но когда это произойдет, вам лучше убраться отсюда подобру-поздорову и оставить север за нами...

– А кто еще врет в отряде? – перебивает Жан-Жак.  
– А вот он, – длинный коготь вытягивается в сторону Отабека. – Неужели вы не чувствуете? Этот парень по уровню силы тянет на... Номера Три.   
– Но он Номер Пятнадцать... – неуверенно говорит Пхичит. – Нас всех сравнивали в поединках... Он никогда не блистал... Проигрывал всем из второй десятки... Не говоря о первой... Жан-Жаку тоже проигрывал...  
– Значит, ему было так нужно, – Виктор насмешливо скалится. – Хотел бы я знать, для чего.

"Потому что иначе я бы не смог ходить на миссии с Юрой", – думает Отабек и, пригнувшись, бросается вперед, потому что одновременно происходят три вещи: Юра, вскинув меч, налетает на Юри, Виктор низко склоняется и как-то удивительно деликатно клацает челюстями – и одновременно воронка из силы взрывается протуберанцами в знак того, что в мир явилась новая "пробужденная" сущность.

***

"На Ненасытного обычно ходят вчетвером, – объясняет куратор. – Парочка работяг из второй-третьей десятки заходят с флангов, отвлекают внимание на себя, отрубают когти-щупальца. Командир метит в жизненно важную точку, например, в голову. А дальше в группе идет балласт, которого можно скормить, как приманку, или чтобы он рассказал, случилось, если остальные умники все же полягут где-нибудь в лесах..." 

Куратор смеется, показывая желтые зубы. Отабек напряженно думает. 

Все просто. Никто не пустит его в команду к Юре, если он сам будет в первой десятке.

Если он хочет страховать его на миссиях, надо болтаться где-то посередине, как говно в проруби. Проигрывать в оценочных поединках, делать ошибки, получать штрафы. Но не часто, чтобы не пустили в расход. 

Потому что упрямый серебряный мальчик с глазами воина – прекраснейшее, что он видел в жизни. Юра защищает людей, убивая чудовищ, но кто защитит его самого, если будет такая нужда?

***

Крики над ним звучат как будто сквозь водную толщу. 

– Синхронизируйте йоки... Не получается, потому что он атакующий... Дай этому по роже, пусть придет в себя...  
– Не надо по роже... – хрипит Отабек. – Я здесь, я все слышу...  
– А стоило бы, – фыркает ему в лицо Жан-Жак. – Соратникам не врут... Эх ты, "Пятнашка"!

В его голосе звучит почти детская обида.

– Как Юра? – Отабек с трудом поднимается. – А эти где... Что случилось?   
– Вон, вьются в небе, – лицо Жан-Жака ожесточается. – Нас пока не сожрали. Брачный танец у них!..

Отабек поднимает голову и видет в небе двух огромных драконов. Красные хвосты переплетаются с угольно-черными. Юри похож на змею с лезвиями по всему телу, голову венчает корона из шевелящихся щупалец. Он не просто черный – черный с серебром, и сверкает, как лед на морозе.

Они подныривают друг под друга, расходятся и сближаются. От них разит жуткой йоки, так, что кусок плоти йома в собственном животе голодно дергается.

– Юра?..

В лице того – ни кровинки. 

– Вот же падла, – шевелятся очень белые губы. – Юри проглотил мою правую руку вместе с мечом. Как я теперь буду драться, без руки-то?! Может, мне сейчас "пробудиться" вслед за ними?!

Рука. Отабек шарит взглядом по камням. Юра – атакующего типа...

Пхичит сочувственно хмурит брови, затягивает вокруг обрубка руки Юры ремень, перетягивая сосуды – двумя руками затягивает; повезло ему, он-то свою уже отыскал и прирастил...

И вдруг арифметика, которой его, Отабека, зачем-то мучили в Организации, оказывается простой и понятной.

Он делает вдох – и говорит:  
– Жан-Жак, отсеки мне руку. Командир, приготовься к синхронизации. 

Пхичит заливисто ругается – так живописно, что слов не разобрать. Жан-Жак сперва смотрит на Отабека с опасливой жалостью, как на рабонского юродивого, потом его брови сходятся на переносице, он хмыкает – и шарит руками по земле:

– Закуси что-нибудь, чтобы не остаться без языка.

– Вы что?! – глаза у Юры – огромные. Как два ледяных озера в лесных долинах Альфонсо. – Жан-Жак, не смей, я тебе запрещаю! Номер Пятнадцать, не надо, я ее не возьму!  
– Все хорошо, Юра, – устало говорит Отабек. – Я – воин защитного типа. Я себе отращу что угодно. Это моя суть – защищать.

Когда небо становится морозно-красным от боли, он с облегчением закрывает глаза.

***

– Я тебя не выношу, – без особой уверенности говорит Юра. – Ты в числе тех, кто сломал мне жизнь!

Отабек фыркает: ну давай, попробуй еще раз. Может быть, я поверю.

Номер Два показывает ему средний палец. Рука – в черной перчатке. Отабек четко различает это несмотря на то, что летней ночью в центральных землях темно, как у йома в подмышке.

– Кто еще среди них? – спрашивает он, просто чтобы не думать о том, что Юра носит перчатку, потому что, по собственному признанию, стесняется прикасаться к себе, даже когда просто идет отлить. Потому что за этими мыслями Отабек тоже немедленно начинает представлять себе... всякое. Например, как он снимает эту перчатку зубами.

Прошло уже три месяца после той миссии на севере. Кажется, что это было целую вечность назад.

К его удивлению, Юра начинает перечислять в охотку:  
– Мои родители, потому что померли слишком рано... Витя, потому что из-за него я попал в клейморы... "Черные", которые выпотрошили меня в лаборатории... Опять "черные"... Опять Витя... И снова Витя, потому что стал этим... королем севера. Его "свиная котлета"... Витя, потому что не убил нас, решил быть "хорошим"... Жан-Жак, потому что выполнил твою сраную просьбу. И ты, конечно. Но Витю-то я однажды отыщу и убью. А с тобой мне что делать?..

– Перебирайся жить в мою деревню, когда закончатся йома, – будто сам по себе произносит рот Отабека. 

Он даже не успевает испугаться, что Юра его оборжет. Тот бесшумно дышит в темноте, а потом вдруг дергает его за руку:

– Тихо, выходит! Пригнись, чтоб не увидел!..

Они на задворках села, и вокруг – могучий бурьян в рост человека, крапива и лопухи. Отабек вдыхает забытые запахи: травы, навоза, лета, коровника, кухонного жира, теплой золы. Трещат ночные кузнечики. Совсем не похоже на север.

Скрипит рассохшаяся дверь, и старческий голос спрашивает:   
– Кто здесь озорует?!

На губы Отабека ложится рука в перчатке. Юра неслышно качает головой: не выдай.

– Все кошки... – неуверенно бормочет старик.

Отабек вздрагивает: Юра кусает его в плечо. 

– Достали, хвостатые... – говорит в темноте дед. И прибавляет: – Сейчас потрохов вынесу...

Когда он уползает в дом, Юра беззвучно обмякает. Прикрывает глаза. Отабек толкает его в бок:  
– Думаешь, он не заметил, что мы поленницу наполнили?  
– Нет, – вяло говорит Юра. – Пока не заметил – видит плохо, наверное, да и темно. Да может, это и хорошо, зато соседям не проболтается...

Дверь снова скрипит. Слышно, как дед шаркает по двору. 

– Вот, – говорит он окрепшим голосом. – Ешьте, демоны полосатые. Я вот тут на скамеечку положу.

Когда он, наконец, убирается, Юра вдруг сам отталкивает Отабека и змеей порскает через плетень, пригибаясь, как ночной тать. 

Когда он возвращается, его щеки блестят. Он молча тычет в руки Отабеку аккуратно увязанный сверток и они вместе втягивают сочащийся из него запах – ржаной, теплый.


End file.
